logosfandomcom-20200222-history
KFC
:This article is about the restaurant chain. For other uses, see KFC (disambiguation). Kentucky Fried Chicken 1952–1978 As of 2016, this logo is currently being used as an alternate logo for KFC advertisements. The logo is also currently used. (see 2014 logo) 1978–1997 1978–1991 In 1978, the logo was updated for the first time, and adopted a new design including the mansard roof and the cubic tower on the center front of their restaurants. Like the logo in 1952, and as of 2016, this logo is currently being used as an alternate logo for KFC advertisements. The Colonel Sanders head icon is also updated, becoming an abstract design. KFC 1991–1997 The 1991 logo was the first logo to have the company refer to itself as "KFC" rather than "Kentucky Fried Chicken". The reasoning KFC gave behind this was that the word "fried" was often associated with very unhealthy foods. With this logo, the signature mansard roofs on restaurants were updated from the brown shingles to the new red plastic strips. The Colonel Sanders head icon from the 1978 logo is still used. 1997–2006 This logo was designed by Landor Associates. Along with this logo, new and remodeled restaurants took away their mansard roof from the two previous logos, and now have a flat roof and awnings directly above the windows and entrances. The signature tower was made thicker and edgier with a flatter pyramid, and new restaurants placed the tower on one of the corners of the front end rather than in the middle, though remodeled restaurants usually kept the tower in the middle where they were when they were first built. This logo is still used at some locations. The Colonel Sanders head icon from the last two logos is replaced with a new Colonel Sanders symbol showing his tuxedo. 2006–present In 2006, the Colonel Sanders symbol was given a facelift, removing the wrinkles and replacing his tuxedo with an apron. The logo now has thicker lines on it, which help it stand out more. New and remodeled restaurants with this logo were updated once again, only with awnings flatter than from the previous logo and only above the windows where the tower stands, and have hanging black platforms with the words "WELCOME" and "DRIVE THRU" above the front doors and pick-up window, respectively. As the new look was unveiled in 2016, this logo being secondary use and still used in some countries, such as China. 2016–present The company started using this throwback logo, a homage to the 1952 and 1978 logos, on recent advertising starting in January 2014. In 2016, the whole new look was launched with keeping some elements from 2006 logo. Since 2017, the new design began to roll out worldwide. Also, it is the first logo since the 1991 logo where the Colonel Sanders head icon is used. 2018–present (some countries) In 2018, the new logo resembling the bucket with Colonel's icon from 2016 and tweaked 'KFC' wordmark within was launched in India, Indonesia and France. It also began to rolled out in Canada and some of Europe and Asia-Pacific countries. External links *KFC Category:KFC Category:Restaurants Category:Kentucky Category:International Category:United States Category:Fast food Category:Restaurant chains in the United Kingdom Category:Restaurant chains in Australia Category:Yum! Brands Category:Chicken restaurants Category:Food and drink Category:Chicken Category:Restaurant chains in the United States Category:Restaurant chains in Canada Category:Restaurant chains in Sweden Category:Restaurant chains in Brazil Category:1952 Category:1991 Category:Restaurant chains in the Philippines Category:Restaurant chains in Malaysia Category:Restaurant chains in Romania Category:Restaurant chains in Peru Category:Food and drink in the United States Category:Restaurant chains in Indonesia Category:Food and drink in the Philippines Category:Food and drink in the United Kingdom Category:Food and drink in India Category:Food and drink in Germany Category:Food and drink in Sweden Category:Food and drink in the Dominican Republic Category:Food and drink in Vietnam Category:Food and drink in the Middle East Category:Restaurant chains in Argentina Category:Food and drink in Colombia Category:Food and drink in Australia Category:Restaurant chains in Hungary Category:West Edmonton Mall Category:Fast food restaurants Category:Restaurant chains in Chile Category:PepsiCo Category:Restaurant chains in the United Arab Emirates Category:Food and drink in Indonesia